Meet Me In The Red Room
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: SPIN-OFF dari 'Godfather'. Liburan lima hari di pantai, makan enak, pemandangan bagus, serta cinta yang bersemi di tengah deburan ombak. Liburan sempurna yang semakin membaik ketika badai luar biasa ganas datang. RATED M. YAOI. THREESOME. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **Iya, iyaaa! Ini saya buat spin-off Godfather yang udah gak tau dari kapan saya janjiin. Oiya. Ini ada sedikit kejutan di akhir. Nyahahahah! XD

**Disclaimer : **Karakter masih kepunyaan Hidekazu Himaruya, kecuali Indonesia a.k.a. Rangga! Dia punya sayaaaaa! XD #peluk Beberapa ada juga yang kepunyaannya Stephanie Meyer, George Lucas, dan JK Rowling. Silakan tebak sendiri apa aja yang kepunyaan mereka, ya. Hohoho.

**Warning : **YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! Dengan pairing yang udah semua orang tau (apalagi yang twitteran sama saya, pasti tau) yaitu... NETHEREXSPAINXINDO dengan Indo sebagai UKE CENTRAL! Muahahha! Mari kita lihat gimana nasib uke madesu kita ini digarap sama dua orang seme yang notabennya adalah mantan penjajah dia. Hohoho. Sama... sumpah serapah? Agak-agak gak nyambung sama Godfather, meskipun pake dunianya Godfather. Jadi, nanti jangan heran kalo tiba-tiba ada Scaramuccia, Scapino, Il Capitano, dkk disebut-sebut, ya. Hehhee. Dan sedikit PWP.

**Listening to : **"Meet Me In The Red Room" by Amiel. Silakan dengarkan lagunya sambil baca fanfic ini. Dan judul fanfic diambil dari judul lagu ini. Gak tau kenapa berasa pas banget feel-nya. Ahahah! Oiya, lagu ini adalah soundtrack dari "Moulin Rouge".

**Watching to : **Moulin Rouge. ASTAGA EWAN MCGREGOR UKE BANGET! XD #salah Udahlah, Ewan. Dirimu gak di Star Wars, gak di Moulin Rouge, gak di Big Fish, gak dimanapun tetep aja uke. I LOVE YOU MORE AND MORE KALO GINI, BANG EWAN! XD

* * *

"Liburan lima hari ke pantai?"

Rangga Wicaksono, seorang _rookie _kepolisian baru saja sampai kantor dan langsung ditanyai pertanyaan paling aneh yang pernah ia dengar sepanjang ia bekerja di kepolisian. Dengan kedua alis mata dinaikkan, ia memberikan tatapan aneh kepada rekannya, Antonio Carriedo. Senyum lebar tersungging di wajah sang Spaniard. "... Maksudmu, kau mengajakku? Berdua saja?"

Tawa renyah meluncur keluar dari mulut Antonio. Sang detektif berambut cokelat lalu memukul-mukul pundak Rangga dengan cukup kencang, sampai-sampai pemuda Asia itu nyaris terjungkal. "Tentu saja tidak!" katanya. "Begini, aku memenangkan hadiah pertama suatu undian. Hadiahnya berupa liburan untuk lima orang ke pantai selama lima hari! Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut?" tanya Antonio dengan sangat antusias.

"Biar kutebak. Satu tiket untukmu, dua lainnya untuk Francis dan Gilbert. Lalu satu lagi?" tanya Rangga, bingung.

Tiba-tiba saja, entah darimana, sebuah tangan datang dan merangkul pundak mungil Rangga, menariknya mendekat ke dada bidang seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik. Willem sebagai si empunya tangan tersenyum dengan lebar dan berkata bangga, "Tentu saja aku! Kau pasti mau ikut kalau ada aku!"

Sudut bibir Rangga berkedut tak senang ketika si pria pirang jabrik yang mirip Edward Cullen ini main rangkul dan peluk. Dengan kasar, Rangga melepaskan tangan besar Willem dari sekitar pundaknya dan menjauh. Ekspresi jijik sekaligus tak senang tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau menjauh, Rangga?" kata Willem sambil cemberut. Ia kecewa dengan Rangga yang selalu menjauhinya. "Jarang-jarang, kan, kita bisa mesra-mesraan begini."

Rangga merinding mendengar perkataan Willem. Ia kemudian mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan berkata, "Pertama, aku tak pernah menyukaimu. Kedua, mesra-mesraan di kantor itu menjijikan, apalagi kantor polisi. Meskipun itu akan lebih mudah kalau aku mau melaporkanmu masalah tindak asusila, tapi tetap saja itu memalukan dan menjijikan. Dan yang kedua—demi semua dewa-dewi yang dikenal oleh manusia sejak jaman _pitecantropus erectus _sampai _homo sapiens_—AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENYUKAIMU, DASAR VAMPIR MESUM! KAU KEJAR LAGI SAJA BELLA ATAU JACOB ATAU SIAPAPUN ITU NAMANYA, TAPI MENJAUH DARIKU!" Kalimatnya yang terakhir berhasil ia keluarkan dengan penuh amarah. Sebelum Willem sempat berkata apa-apa, Rangga segera pergi dari tempat kejadian, menjauh sejauh mungkin.

"Hei, Rangga. Tidak baik marah-marah seperti itu pada Willem." kata Antonio sambil tersenyum kecil. Dengan berlari-lari kecil, sang detektif berambut cokelat itu berhasil menjajarkan posisinya di samping Rangga. "Jadi, bagaimana? Mau ikut liburan ini? Aku sudah mendapat izin dari Roderich."

"Aku tak mau ikut kalau si brengsek yang suka pegang-pegang orang sembarangan itu ikut!" gerutu Rangga, masih terus berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju kantornya.

"Maksudmu Francis?" tanya Antonio, belagak polos.

Rangga mengerang kesal begitu mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Antonio. "Willem, Antonio! Kalau si vampir jadi-jadian yang brengsek itu ikut, aku lebih baik tak usah liburan seumur hidup!"

"... Kau tahu kalau itu sedikit berlebihan, kan, Rangga?" gumam Antonio pelan.

"Terus kenapa?" balas Rangga ketus. "Pilih salah satu. Aku, atau Willem. Kalau Willem ikut, aku tidak ikut. Kalau aku ikut, si brengsek rambut tulip dengan badan bling-bling itu tidak boleh ada!"

"... Sebenarnya yang menang undian itu aku atau siapa, sih? Kok, rasanya aku seperti didesak begini..."

"Lho? Aku tidak mendesak! Aku hanya memberikan pilihan-pilihan. Kau tinggal pilih mana yang prioritas untukmu. Hidup itu penuh pilihan, Antonio."

"Tapi, masalahnya tiketnya ada lima. Terus, kalau salah satu darimu atau Willem tidak ikut, mau kuberi kemana tiket yang terakhir? Rumput tetangga yang bergoyang di sebelah?"

"Berikan pada Roderich."

"Uum... Terakhir aku liburan bersamanya berakhir super garing dan sangat membosankan. Percayalah, kau tidak akan mau memasukkan Roderich dalam daftar acara liburanmu, Rangga."

"... Elizaveta?"

"Dia dokter. Pasti sibuk."

"Memangnya kita tidak sibuk?"

"... Pokoknya aku sudah dapat surat izin libur."

"Oh. Kalau begitu—"

"Oh, ayolah, Rangga!" jerit Antonio frustrasi. Sang Spaniard kemudian meraih kedua tangan Rangga, mendekapnya. Mata hijaunya menatap penuh harap ke lautan abu-abu milik Rangga. "Untuk sekali ini saja, ya. Lagipula, ada aku, Gilbert, dan juga Francis. Biar kami bertiga yang menjagamu kalau seandainya Willem mau macam-macam. Yah, biarpun aku lebih khawatir kalau Francis yang akan macam-macam daripada Willem..."

"Tapi..."

"Apa? Takut adikmu khawatir? Kalau begitu, biar kukirim SMS yang bilang kalau kau sedang liburan di pantai, penuh dengan manusia-manusia setengah telanjang, menginap di satu kamar yang sama dengan manusia-manusia super _awesome _dan menggoda iman ini. Jadi, dia tidak perlu khawatir. Bagaimana?"

"... Rasanya dia malah semakin histeris dan langsung menyusulku..."

"Begini saja, lah!" Antonio kemudian menyeret Rangga menuju kantornya. Dia membuka-buka tas kerjanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pamflet perjalanan dimana lima buah tiket tampak menyembul dari lipatan pamflet. Sang detektif menarik satu lembar tiket dan menyerahkannya pada Rangga. "Kapalnya berangkat besok pagi pukul delapan pagi dari dermaga. Kalau kau mau ikut, jangan terlambat, ya?" katanya sambil tersenyum cerah. Antonio kemudian berjalan keluar dari kantor sambil bersiul-siul riang, kembali bergosip bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sementara itu di dalam kantor, Rangga masih memperhatikan tiket yang ada di tangannya. Sebuah tiket perjalanan menggunakan kapal pesiar untuk berlibur selama lima hari di sebuah pantai selatan. Agak aneh juga untuk liburan ke pantai di tengah-tengah musim gugur begini.

Ikut. Tidak. Ikut. Tidak.

"Lihat kondisi besok pagi, deh." desah Rangga sambil memasukkan tiket tersebut ke saku celananya.

* * *

Pantai. Salah satu daya tarik utama dan paling dijaga oleh semua kota yang memilikinya. Pasir putih, deburan ombak yang mengundang para _surfer, _dan hidangan laut yang membuat air liur menetes menjadi poin-poin utama yang menjadikan pantai primadona pariwisata di beberapa kota. Belum lagi pemandangan indah matahari terbenam yang dapat dinikmati di kala senja tiba. Tak peduli negara apapun, tak peduli musim apapun, _sunset _akan menjadi pilihan utama turis datang ke pantai.

Pasir, ombak, _seafood, _dan _sunset. _Empat besar yang menjadi atraksi utama yang diberikan pantai.

Oh, tunggu. Masih ada satu lagi yang paling dicari, terutama oleh para pemuda-pemudi kesepian, yaitu teman kencan.

Tak peduli kantongmu kempes alias bokek, selama para pria dan wanita kesepian ini mempunyai modal tampang serta badan yang menjual—atau bahasa lainnya seksi—dijamin akan ada lawan jenis—atau kalau apes bisa-bisa sesama jenis—mendekati. Goda sana, goda sini dengan jurus-jurus pamungkas yang dipelajari dari teman ataupun roman picisan yang baru ditonton di bioskop terdekat. Bila berhasil, kencan romantis di tepi pantai kala matahari tebenam akan menjadi _jackpot._

"Pantaaaii!" seru Antonio gembira sambil berlari ke tengah deburan ombak. Ia tertawa-tawa riang ketika buih-buih ombak mengenai kedua kakinya, memaksanya mundur beberapa senti supaya tidak tergulung arus. Pemuda Spanyol ini kemudian menoleh ke belakang sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, memanggil keempat rekannya.

Empat?

Ya. Empat. Pemuda Asia bernama Rangga itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut dengan berbagai persyaratan, seperti :

"Aku mau kamar sendiri! Peduli setan kalau hadiah undiannya hanya untuk satu kamar! Eh? Dua kamar? Oke! Aku tak mau sekamar dengan Willem! APA? SEKAMAR FRANCIS? LEBIH BAIK AKU SEKAMAR DENGAN PEMBUNUH BAYARAN DARIPADA SEKAMAR DENGAN FRANCIS!"

"Aku tidak mau didekati oleh si makhluk penghisap darah emo dengan kulit bling-bling itu. Kalau sampai ia mendekat barang sepuluh meter saja, kutembak dia! Dan... ADDUUHH! GILBERT, MENJAUH DARIKU! FRANCIS, KAU JUGA! NGAPAIN PEGANG-PEGANG, HAH? PERATURAN BARUSAN JUGA BERLAKU BUAT KALIAN, TAHU!"

"Sekali saja aku mendengar kalimat penuh godaan dari Willem, aku akan pindah hotel. Itu berlaku juga buatmu, Francis. Khusus untukmu, kalau sampai kau berani menggodaku, akan kulubangi kepalamu dengan senjataku. Aku tidak main-main."

Dan masih banyak peraturan aneh yang dibuat oleh bocah satu itu.

Rangga berjalan ogah-ogahan ke tepi pantai. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya dengan tujuan untuk menghalau angin dingin. Ia bahkan masih menggunakan kaus merah dan jaket putihnya serta celana _training _panjang. Jari-jari kakinya meringkuk kedinginan di atas sendal berwarna cokelat tua. "Kenapa kalian bisa buka baju di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini?" tanyanya takjub kepada keempat temannya.

Gilbert menaikan kedua alis matanya, bingung dengan pertanyaan Rangga. "Eh? Ini terlalu dingin untukmu, ya? Kalau buat kita, sih, ini biasa-biasa saja. Malah cukup hangat." katanya, disambung ceria oleh kicauan burung kenari berwarna kuning yang hingga di kepalanya, Gilbird. Gilbert bersikeras untuk mengajak peliharaan kesayangannya itu pada liburan kali ini, bahkan sampai nyaris adu jotos dengan resepsionis hotel yang tidak mengizinkan binatang peliharaan masuk. Beruntung dengan bujuk rayu seorang Antonio (diiringi kedipan mata menjijikan dari Francis) sang resepsionis akhirnya mengalah dengan satu catatan. Burung kecil itu tidak boleh dibawa ke fasilitas lain hotel selain kamar.

"Kau hidup di negara tropis terlalu lama, Rangga!" ucap Francis ceria dari belakang sang pemuda Asia. Francis merapikan ikatan pada rambut pirang sebahunya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Rumah asalmu, kan, selalu hangat sepanjang tahun. Wajar saja kalau angin begini saja sudah membuatmu kedinginan."

Rangga menggeram pelan ketika mendengar ucapan Francis. Bukan salahnya kalau ia selama ini tumbuh besar di negara tropis yang selalu terkena sinar matahari. Bukan salahnya kalau tubuhnya ini masih belum terbiasa dengan angin dingin di negara beriklim sedang seperti ini. Masih untung dia hanya mengenakan dua lapis pakaian dan bukannya tiga seperti yang ia rencanakan saat di hotel.

"Hei!" panggil Antonio semangat dari bibir pantai. Tangan kanannya melambai-lambai penuh gairah, memanggil teman-temannya. "Kenapa kalian lama sekali? Ayo, cepat kesini!" Tawa ceria keluar dari mulut sang pemuda Spanyol ketika ombak mengenai pinggangnya, mendorong tubuhnya yang atletis ke depan.

Melihat tawa ceria Antonio membuat Gilbert dan yang lainnya semakin bersemangat untuk segera merasakan sejuknya air laut. Dengan senyum cerah, tiga orang tersebut mendekati Antonio dan ikut bermain air bersama sang detektif berambut cokelat.

Rangga sendiri hanya mendesah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas alas duduk yang telah digelar oleh Willem. Panasnya sengatan matahari berhasil ia halau dengan payung pantai besar yang mereka sewa bersama-sama sebelum memasuki pantai. Awalnya Rangga sempat terpikir untuk mengoleskan _sun block _ke sekujur tubuhnya, tapi mengingat pakaiannya yang serba tertutup rasanya _sun block _akan jadi percuma. Mata abu-abunya berkali-kali mengerling ke arah empat orang polisi yang seru bermain di tepi pantai, tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Ia kembali mendengus kesal dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada setumpuk majalah yang dibawa oleh Francis. Diambilnya majalah paling atas dan langsung ia lemparkan majalah itu kembali ke tumpukannya dengan kesal. "Bisa-bisa si brengsek itu bawa-bawa majalah porno ke ruang publik seperti ini." gerutunya.

Kembali mata abu-abu Rangga melirik ke para polisi yang tadi sedang bermain air bersama. Keningnya berkerenyit dalam ketika melihat keempat polisi itu mulai berpencar dan melaksanakan tujuan masing-masing. Untuk Gilbert, jelas sekali terlihat kalau si Jerman albino satu itu sibuk merayu Antonio yang tampaknya cuek-cuek saja. Willem masih sibuk menikmati deburan ombak. Francis...

Tunggu. Mana Fran... Ah, itu dia. Berdiri tak jauh dari area voli pantai, sibuk menggoda seorang gadis manis berambut cokelat tua yang dikuncir di kiri dan kanan. Kulit cokelat tua sang gadis tampak sangat kontras dengan bikini warna putih cerah yang ia pakai.

Sepertinya Francis akan menjalankan rayuan gombal entah-nomor-berapa pada gadis sasarannya itu.

Perempuan malang...

"Apa-apaan, sih, kau ini!" Suara sang gadis terdengar, bahkan hingga ke tempat Rangga duduk. Ia berjalan menghindari Francis yang masih ngotot mau mengajaknya kencan. Atau jangan-jangan ia langsung meminta sang gadis untuk berhubungan intim dengannya tanpa ba-bi-bu? Hanya Francis, Tuhan, gadis itu, serta pasir di pantai yang mengetahui pembicaraan mereka. "Kan sudah kubilang aku ini sudah punya pacar!"

"Ah, tapi tak ada siapa-siapa di dekatmu, kok." Seperti biasa, Francis terus mendesak lawan bicaranya untuk entah-melakukan-apa-dan-dimana.

"Jangan dekati aku!" jerit perempuan itu. Ia betul-betul ketakutan dengan sikap Francis yang secara tiba-tiba menggamit lengan sang gadis. "Kalau kau pegang-pegang aku sekali lagi, kutenggelamkan kau ke laut!"

Tapi, bukan Francis namanya kalau mundur begitu saja karena diancam perempuan cantik. Baginya, ancaman dari kaum hawa ini berarti ajakan ala tsundere baginya untuk terus melakukan pendekatan pada sang target. Ancaman bukan berarti target tidak mau, tapi justru kebalikannya. Target sangat ingin diajak kencan. Mari kita salahkan Antonio yang selalu bercerita mengenai suka dan dukanya sewaktu menjalin hubungan manis dengan seorang tsundere berdarah Italia, Lovino Vargas. Gara-gara cerita sang detektif Spanyol itu mengenai pacar tsunderenya—bahkan sampai membuat 'Kamus Lengkap Bahasa Tsundere', demi memahami bahasa-bahasa 'sayang' terselubung para tsundere akut macam Lovino—Francis jadi mempunyai pandangan aneh mengenai apa itu penolakan. Sekarang, bagi sang pemuda Prancis itu tak ada yang namanya penolakan cinta. Yang ada hanya tsundere cinta alias malu-malu kucing.

Bahkan Rangga sampai sekarang tak habis pikir bagaimana polisi mesum satu itu bisa mendapat teori begitu...

"Sey!" Kali ini suara seorang laki-laki baru ikut terdengar. Ia berlari mendekati perempuan manis berkulit gelap itu dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Rambut pirangnya tersisir agak berantakan ke belakang dan alisnya... Entah kenapa membuat Rangga jadi teringat akan alis seorang _Il Capitano _yang tebalnya amit-amit_, _menggoda bagi siapapun untuk mencabutinya satu demi satu_..._

"Aussy!" seru perempuan bernama Sey itu. Ia segera berlari menyambut pelukan dari sang pemuda berambut pirang dengan plester luka di hidungnya itu. Ia kemudian menunjuk lurus ke arah Francis, bibir sedikit dimanyunkan. "Aku digodai om-om mesum itu! Hajar dia dengan koalamu!"

Pemuda bernama Aussy itu menatap sangar ke arah Francis. Kedua tangannya masih memeluk erat kekasihnya yang ketakutan. Siapa, sih, yang tidak takut digodai oleh Francis? "Berani-beraninya kau menggoda pacarku! Rasakan ini! KOALA ATTACK!" Dan entah darimana asalnya, puluhan koala muncul dan mengejar-ngejar Francis keliling pantai...

Rangga hanya bisa melihat adegan bak lawak yang garing itu dengan malas. Melihat Francis dikejar koala atau Wookies atau bahkan Dementors hanya karena si pria Prancis itu kelewat batas menggoda perempuan sudah bukan hal asing lagi. Ia sampai bosan melihatnya. Meskipun cukup menyenangkan juga melihat koala-koala imut itu berubah ganas dan mencakari Francis yang berteriak kesakitan dalam nada suara tinggi layaknya kucing dijepit pintu.

Mata abu-abu Rangga teralihkan ketika seruan-seruan ala _fangirls _terdengar dari posisi dimana Antonio dan Gilbert tadi seru bermain pasir. Ah, rupanya sekarang giliran sang Spaniard yang didekati... entah berapa banyak perempuan. Terlalu banyak, sampai-sampai Rangga sendiri hampir tak bisa melihat Antonio. Hanya rambut cokelat ikalnya yang kadang menyembul keluar dari kerumunan itu.

Tunggu. Mana Gilbert, ya? Apa dia ada di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu?

Ah, itu dia. Terpisah cukup jauh dari kerumunan perempuan-perempuan kesepian yang sedang mencoba keberuntungan pada Antonio. Hei, sepertinya Gilbert terlihat super marah...

"ANTONIO ITU PUNYAKU! MENYINGKIR KALIAN SEMUA! RASAKAN INI! GILBIRD ATTACK!"

Berikutnya adalah adegan yang sama persis dengan adegan Francis dikejar koala. Bedanya, kali ini Gilbird, burung kenari obesitas peliharaan Gilbert yang mematuk-matuk kepala para gadis dengan sangarnya. Akibat tindakan brutal sang burung kecil imut-imut itu, para gadis yang semula mendekati Antonio bubar serentak sambil menjerit-jerit ketakutan.

Rupanya seme yang satu ini berhasil melindungi ukenya dari serangan binatang buas.

Rangga mulai bersemangat melihat-lihat situasi aneh yang terjadi di pantai itu. Sudah ada dua peristiwa yang luar biasa aneh, tapi nyata. Apakah akan ada lagi? Oh! Itu ada lagi kerumunan gadis-gadis! Sepertinya mereka mendekati...

Willem?

Sebentar, apa yang menarik dari vampir bling-bling menyebalkan nan mesum itu?

Rangga menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat Willem yang disibukkan oleh para gadis-gadis muda di sekitarnya. Ia mendesis tak senang ketika pemuda Belanda itu membiarkan beberapa gadis menyentuhnya. "Apa, sih, yang bagus dari Willem?" gumamnya. "Ia menyebalkan, sombong, angkuh, Edward Cullen _wannabe _tapi gagal, dan..."

Tampan.

Mempunyai badan yang sangat atletis dengan perut _six pack._

Dan... entah kenapa dia terlihat berlipat-lipat lebih seksi dengan rambut turunnya.

Basah pula...

Rangga menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras, berusaha menghilangkan segala pikiran aneh mengenai Willem. Ia membencinya, ingat? Masa' tiba-tiba pandangannya dari benci berubah menjadi... kagum? Ya. Kagum. Belum sampai pada tahap suka, senang, apalagi cinta.

Amit-amit kalau sampai Rangga jatuh cinta dengan Willem. Lebih baik ia mencium Francis sepanjang hari selama setahun.

Suara-suara jeritan kesenangan kembali terdengar dari arah Willem. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, Rangga sudah tidak peduli. Diliriknya dengan tatapan mata tajam menusuk kerumunan tersebut, tak tertarik. Diiringi dengusan tak senang, pemuda Asia itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi pantai, kembali ke kamar hotelnya yang hangat. Ia tak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata cokelat menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan.

* * *

Setelah puas bermain-main di pantai, kelima polisi itu akhirnya kembali juga ke hotel untuk makan malam. Awalnya, mereka berencana untuk makan malam di restoran pinggir pantai sambil menikmati _sunset _(khusus untuk Francis, dia hanya ingin menikmati kemolekan tubuh perempuan-perempuan berbikini dalam siraman cahaya mentari senja), namun sebuah berita mengenai badai yang akan datang membuat kelimanya membatalkan reservasi mereka dan memilih untuk makan di restoran hotel saja.

"Beruntung kita memilih makan di restoran hotel." ucap Gilbert. Mata rubinya mengawasi hujan yang mulai turun dari jendela besar di dalam restoran. "Sudah hujan, berangin pula."

"Hujan itu memang penghilang _mood_. Aku jadi batal melihat tubuh indah para wanita itu di bawah sinar matahari senja, kan." keluh Francis sambil memotong ikan bakar yang ia pesan.

Antonio hanya tertawa melihat wajah kesal dan kecewa di wajah Francis. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu lalu berkata, "Sudahlah, Francis. Toh, kita masih punya empat hari lagi sampai liburan ini selesai. Kesempatanmu masih banyak untuk menggoda para wanita di luar sana!"

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong menggoda," kata Willem pelan. Sebuah cengiran jahil tersungging di bibirnya. "Di pantai tadi, aku melihatmu dikejar-kejar koala. Apakah itu tanda pencarianmu berhasil atau gagal, Francis?"

Francis merengut mendengar pertanyaan menghina dari sang pemuda Belanda. "Kau sendiri bagaimana, Will? Kulihat kau dikerubungi perempuan-perempuan cantik di pantai. Sudah dapat nomor telepon salah satunya? Atau justru kau sudah berhasil mengajak salah satu dari mereka kembali ke hotel dan bersenang-senang?" ucap Francis diiringi senyuman nakal.

Rangga menggebrak meja tak senang saat kejadian Willem yang didekati perempuan itu diungkit-ungkit. Mata abu-abunya melirik tajam ke arah Francis lalu ke Willem. "Aku sudah selesai." gumam Rangga pelan lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan rekan-rekannya yang masih terdiam.

Empat orang polisi yang masih duduk mengitari meja hanya bisa menatap kepergian Rangga dalam bisu. Keempat-empatnya terlalu _shock _melihat reaksi seorang Rangga yang mendadak marah seperti itu.

"... Dia kenapa, sih?" gumam Gilbert bingung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Matanya kemudian melihat piring makanan Rangga. "Dan dia belum menghabiskan makanannya, padahal sisanya masih banyak begitu."

Willem sendiri masih menatap sosok Rangga yang semakin menjauh dengan penuh kebingungan. Dahinya berkerenyit dan ia terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa gerangan yang membuat Rangga bisa marah sampai seperti itu? Apa ada dari pembicaraan mereka yang tidak ia sukai? Atau ada hal lainnya yang membuat Rangga merasa tak nyaman berada di dekat mereka berempat?

"Sepertinya ia cemburu, _mon ami._"

Willem mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rangga yang baru saja menghilang di belokan. "Apa maksudmu, Francis?" tanyanya pada pemuda Prancis itu, bingung.

"Kalian tidak sadar, ya? Dia kesal ketika aku mengungkit-ungkit lagi mengenai kau yang didekati para wanita itu, Will." sahut Francis sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Cemburu? Padaku?"

"Kalau begitu caranya," Kali ini giliran Antonio yang bicara. Mata hijaunya bersinar penuh kegembiraan. "Kau harus kejar Rangga dan minta maaf sudah membuatnya berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Kau juga harus bilang kalau kau hanya mencintainya seumur hidupmu dan akhiri pengakuan cintamu dengan sebuah ciuman manis di tepi pantai! Akhir yang bahagia untuk semuanya, kan?"

"Tapi, pantainya sedang dilanda badai, Antonio." kata Gilbert datar sambil menunjuk hujan deras diiringi angin dari jendela restoran.

"Dimanapun itu, Gilbert. Tidak harus pantai, kok."

"Dan setahuku, Rangga tidak menyukai Willem. Bisa-bisa, dia meninju Willem telak di wajah saat akan disosor."

"Dan wajah itu adalah aset utama seorang laki-laki untuk mendekati wanita! Perempuan mana yang mau dengan seorang laki-laki dengan luka di wajah? Bisa hancur hidupku kalau sampai itu terjadi!"

"Memangnya ada wanita yang mau denganmu, Francis? Dengan kemesuman tingkat dewa seperti itu, rasanya tak ada yang mau denganmu—wanita atau pria."

"... Kau kejam sekali, Gilbert sayang. Kau tidak cinta padaku, ya?"

"Lebih baik aku mencintai Antonio daripada mencintaimu."

"Heeehh? Kok, aku dibandingkan dengan Francis? Memangnya aku sehina itu, ya? Gilbert jahat!"

"Bu—bukan begitu, Antonio—"

"Tidak begitu, Antonio. Seharusnya dirimu bangga dibandingkan denganku yang paling tampan sejagat raya ini! Bahkan ketampanan Anakin Skywalker juga kalah! Ahahaha!"

"Daripada Anakin, aku lebih memilih Han Solo."

"Kenapa bukan Obi-Wan? Dia jelas-jelas lebih _awesome _dari yang lainnya!"

"Dan sampai sekarang aku masih berpendapat kalau _lightsaber _warna hijau itu bawa sial..."

"Ah, Yoda pakai _lightsaber _hijau tapi aman-aman saja, kok."

"_Lightsaber _paling keren itu yang warna merah!"

Willem perlahan-lahan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang mulai bicara panjang lebar tak jelas mengenai "Star Wars". Ia memutuskan untuk pergi mencari Rangga daripada diam saja tak berbuat apa-apa. Siapa tahu pemuda berambut hitam ikal itu ada masalah sehingga membuatnya mudah marah seperti itu.

"Kemana, ya, anak itu?" gumam Willem pada dirinya sendiri seraya melihat berkeliling. Ia tidak menemukan sosok Rangga di restoran ataupun bar di hotel. Di lobi juga tidak ada. Sekarang, pemuda Belanda itu sedang berdiri gelisah di dekat pintu masuk hotel, baru saja bertanya pada sang penjaga pintu mengenai keberadaan Rangga. "Apa dia masuk ke kamar, ya? Udara memang cukup dingin akibat badai begini."

Saat Willem memutuskan untuk mencari Rangga ke kamar, sepasang mata cokelatnya melihat sesosok pemuda berdiri di restoran _outdoor _yang terletak tak jauh dari lobi. Restorannya kosong untuk saat itu, mengingat hujan badai yang terjadi di luar membuat _canopy _restoran tak cukup untuk menghalau tampias dari air hujan tersebut. Akan sangat bermasalah jika makan di tengah-tengah cipratan air hujan, belum lagi desir angin yang luar biasa kencang.

Tak butuh pengecekan dua kali bagi Willem untuk segera mengenai sosok pemuda itu sebagai Rangga. Jaket putihnya, celana jins berwarna biru tua, sepatu kets warna hitam, dan rambut hitam ikal benar-benar mirip dengan pemuda yang ia cari. Tanpa ragu, Willem berjalan menuju restoran tersebut.

"Hei." panggil Willem sedikit berteriak. Wajar saja ia harus menaikan volume suaranya, mengingat suara deburan ombak dan angin begitu kencang. "Hei! Sedang apa kau disini, Rangga?"

Mendengar ada seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara, Rangga memutar tubuhnya. Ekspresi terkejut yang semula terlihat jelas di wajahnya dengan segera terganti oleh ekspresi kesal. Pemuda itu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyaksikan ganasnya badai dengan tampang bosan. "Oh, kau." gumamnya. "Mau apa kau kemari?"

Willem berjalan mendekati Rangga dengan susah payah mengingat posisi Rangga sendiri berada jauh dari pintu masuk restoran. Pemuda Asia itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pagar rendah dari kayu yang membatasi antara area makan restoran tersebut dengan tebing tinggi tempat hotel berdiri. Di bawah tebing, terhampar lautan yang begitu luas tak terbatas.

"Aku mencarimu." seru Willem setelah ia berhasil mendekati Rangga. "Kau mendadak pergi begitu saja saat makan malam. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau yakin? Kau terlihat sangat marah tadi."

"Aku tidak marah."

"Lalu, untuk apa kau menggebrak meja seperti itu?"

"Ada kecoa merayap, jadi aku membunuhnya sebelum hinggap di makananku."

"Rangga, tidak ada kecoa atau binatang apapun yang merayap ke meja makan kita. Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau kesal, kan? Kesal karena apa?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak kesal!" bentak Rangga sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap Willem. "Kenapa aku harus kesal, hah? Kenapa? Tidak ada hal yang membuatku marah atau apapun, kok. Dan kau jangan ge-er kalau berpikiran aku kesal karena kau didekati perempuan-perempuan gatal di pantai tadi siang!"

Willem mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Rangga. Jadi, benar kata Francis kalau Rangga kesal dengan kejadian tadi siang di pantai? Pemuda Asia yang ia sukai ini cemburu karena ia didekati begitu banyak wanita?

Tanpa terasa, sebuah senyum gembira terukir di wajah Willem. "Oh. Jadi kau ini mendadak marah-marah karena cemburu, ya?" goda Willem. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan mendekati Rangga hingga tubuh mereka berdampingan dan pundak mereka saling bersentuhan. "Kau cemburu karena aku begitu menggoda sampai didekati begitu banyak perempuan, hm?"

Beruntung saat itu malam hari dan penerangan tidak seterang di dalam hotel. Kalau tidak, Willem bisa melihat jelas rona merah di wajah Rangga, hampir semerah kepiting rebus yang dipesan oleh Gilbert untuk makan malamnya. Atau semerah irisan tomat yang menjadi hidangan pendamping udang bakar pesanan Antonio tadi.

"Si... Siapa yang cemburu!" elak Rangga. Ia menggeser tubuhnya beberapa senti menjauhi Willem. Ia juga memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap langit hitam dengan kilatan petir menyambar-nyambar supaya Willem tidak menyadari bahwa wajahnya bersemu merah. "Untuk apa aku cemburu pada perempuan-perempuan itu? Rugi besar kalau aku cemburu!"

Willem hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Rangga. "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk ke dalam. Tak baik kalau kita terus-terusan berada di tengah badai begini. Bisa-bisa kita kena pneumonia." ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Rangga melirik uluran tangan Willem ragu-ragu. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali kembali ke dalam hotel yang hangat, tapi ia masih segan untuk berduaan saja dengan Willem. Semenjak kejadian 'ciuman secara tak langsung' alias napas buatan yang diberikan Willem saat kebakaran beberapa hari yang lalu itu, ada sedikit perasaan aneh ketika ia berduaan saja dengan Willem. Mukanya mendadak panas, jantungnya mendadak berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan perutnya seolah-olah berputar. Jatuh cinta? Tidak mungkin. Rangga sudah punya Razak. Bisa dirajam ia oleh adik tersayangnya itu kalau sampai ketahuan menyukai orang lain.

"Ti... Tidak usah." tolak Rangga. Ia kembali memandangi badai yang semakin lama semakin ganas saja. "Aku masih mau menikmati suasananya."

"Maksudmu menikmati badai, begitu?" kata Willem dengan dahi berkerenyit bingung. "Rangga, kau sudah menggigil kedinginan di luar sini. Lebih baik kita masuk saja ke dalam dan akan kuantarkan kau ke kamar untuk menghangatkan diri. Kupesankan makanan juga kalau kau mau. Kau tadi tidak menghabiskan makan malammu, sih..."

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah!" Kembali Rangga menolak ajakan Willem. "Aku tidak kedinginan, kok."

"Bohong. Kau menggigil, Rangga."

"Si... Siapa yang menggigil? Aku tidak menggigil. Aku punya jaket."

Sebelum Willem sempat membalas omongan Rangga, terdengar suara deritan pintu yang dibuka dan sosok Antonio berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran. "Hei kalian berdua!" serunya. "Kalian tidak mau masuk? Di luar sini dingin sekali, lho. Bisa-bisa kalian sakit."

"Kau dengar sendiri perkataan Antonio, kan, Rangga? Ayo, kita masuk." Kembali Willem mengajak sang pemuda Asia itu untuk kembali ke dalam hotel. Mata cokelatnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa. "Aku tak ingin kau sakit."

Rangga menggigiti bibir bawahnya, bimbang. Ditatapnya Willem yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan juga Antonio yang berada di dekat pintu restoran. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk kembali ke dalam hotel. Toh, sudah ada Antonio dan ia tidak perlu takut berduaan saja dengan Willem.

Tepat saat Rangga akan berbalik badan, pagar kayu yang menjadi sandarannya mendadak patah karena lembab terkena air hujan. Dengan bunyi yang mengerikan, batangan kayu itu patah dan jatuh ke bawah tebing.

Bersamaan dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang semula bersandar padanya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : **Oke. Tadinya mau dibikin oneshot, tapi entah kenapa jadi kepanjangan banget. Belom tamat aja udah mau 10k. Itu mah, saya minta bunuh diri pelan-pelan, namanya. Jadi, karena saya kasian dengan mata kalian, wahai pembaca tercinta, jadinya spin-off abal ini saya bikin jadi TWOSHOT! Ohohoho. Kalo saya bilang ada kejutan di A/N atas, maksud kejutan ya, ini. Kejutan kalo ternyata ini bukan ONESHOT seperti janji saya, tapi TWOSHOT. Dan adegan threesome plus lemon plus syalala lainnya bakal ada di chapter berikutnya. Udah mau kelar, kok, cuma saya bingung endingnya gimana. Ohohoho.

Silakan kalo ada yang mau review. Ohohoho.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **Heyaaa! Fast update dari saya! Mumpung masuk kuliah siang, mending saya update sekarang aja biar tanggungan saya lunas, nas, nas! Muahahah! Tapi, mendadak saya mager sangat, nih, buat belajar akustik. Gimana, dooong?

**Disclaimer : **Karakter kepunyaan Hidekazu Himaruya. Kecuali Rangga. Dia masih punya saya! #peluk

**Warning : **THRESOME YAOI LEMON! Dan... hati-hati buat yang gak mau baca lemon. Kali ini gak saya kasih warning sebelom masuk adegannya. Jadi, waspadalah! Kan biasanya saya kasih tau kalo udah mau muai lemonan, tapi disini gak dikasih , ya. Ehehe. Pairnya? NETHEREXINDOXSPAIN!

**Listening to : **Masih mendengarkan "Meet Me In The Red Room" by Amiel. Ohohoho.

**

* * *

**

Tepat saat Rangga akan berbalik badan, pagar kayu yang menjadi sandarannya mendadak patah karena lembab terkena air hujan. Dengan bunyi yang mengerikan, batangan kayu itu patah dan jatuh ke bawah tebing.

Bersamaan dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang semula bersandar padanya.

"RANGGA!" jerit Willem dan Antonio berbarengan ketika melihat rekan mereka jatuh dari tebing. Dengan ekspresi ketakutan, keduanya berlari ke tempat dimana Rangga semula berdiri dan melongokkan kepala ke tepi jurang. Terdengar sayup-sayup di tengah deburan ombak dan ganasnya deru angin suara sesuatu yang berat tercebur ke laut hitam di bawah sana.

"Kita harus panggil seseorang untuk menolongnya!" seru Antonio panik. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat untuk kembali ke dalam hotel dan memanggil bala bantuan untuk menyelamatkan teman mereka yang tercebur ke laut.

"Kelamaan!"

Dan tanpa sempat Antonio cegah, Willem sudah meloncat dari bibir tebing demi menyelamatkan Rangga yang jatuh ke laut. "WILLEM!" seru Antonio panik ketika melihat rekan polisinya itu menghilang dari pinggir tebing. Ia bergegas ke bibir tebing, namun itu semua sudah terlambat. Pemuda Belanda itu sudah menyeburkan diri ke lautan hitam yang luas di bawah sana. "SIAL!" rutuk Antonio sebelum ia ikut terjun demi menyelamatkan dua orang temannya.

Ombak menggulung dengan ganasnya diiringi hujan deras. Kilatan petir saling sambar menyambar di langit hitam yang tak berbatas dengan laut. Terombang-ambing di tengah laut, terlihat seorang pemuda berjaket putih bersusah payah untuk terus berada di permukaan. Pekerjaan yang cukup sulit, mengingat ombak tinggi berkali-kali menghantam tubuhnya dan menenggelamkannya ke bawah permukaan laut selama beberapa detik sebelum kepalanya kembali keluar ke permukaan, napas tersengal-sengal.

Rangga mencoba berenang ke tepian, namun ombak yang begitu besar selalu berhasil menghalau tubuh kurusnya kembali ke tengah laut, bahkan nyaris ke dasarnya. Sehebat apapun ia berenang, mustahil untuk bisa bertahan dari badai mengerikan seperti ini.

Air laut kembali menimpanya dari atas, menguburkan tubuh Rangga sementara waktu ke dasar laut, membuatnya merasakan rasa asin air laut. Kembali Rangga dengan susah payah menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya untuk kembali ke permukaan. Kali ini butuh waktu lebih lama untuk sampai ke permukaan karena tenaganya yang sudah habis. Baru saja kepalanya menyumbul dari air, kembali ombak besar menghantamnya, menggiringnya ke dasar laut.

Rangga menggelegap kehabisan napas. Tak cukup oksigen di paru-parunya untuk mendukung kerja tubuhnya. Mata abu-abunya menatap kabur di tengah hitam, tak fokus.

'Jadi ini akhirnya...' pikirnya sedih sambil merasakan paru-parunya mulai menjerit meminta suplai oksigen. 'Jadi ini akhir hidupku...'

Tepat sebelum mata abu-abu itu terpejam sepenuhnya, sepasang tangan meraih pinggang dan pundaknya, menariknya ke permukaan laut.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Willem khawatir sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Rangga. Tangan kanannya melingkar protektif di sekitar pinggang Rangga. Sementara itu, Antonio berenang di sisi satunya, memegangi pundak Rangga untuk menyeimbangkan sang pemuda bermata abu-abu. "Rangga, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kembali Willem menepuk-nepuk lembut pipi Rangga.

Rangga terbatuk-batuk dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mata abu-abunya menatap kedua penyelamatnya, bingung. "... Bagaimana...?"

"Pertanyaannya nanti saja!" seru Antonio lantang di tengah deburan ombak tinggi. "Kita harus segera menepi kalau tak mau mati tenggelam."

Mengangguk setuju, Willem mulai berenang menuju daratan yang terdekat. Cukup sulit untuk melihat keberadaan pantai dari tengah-tengah laut seperti itu, ditambah lagi badai deras. Air hujan dan laut menghalangi pandangan ketiganya dan langit malam luar biasa gelap, membuat mereka bertiga buta akan lingkungan sekitar. Beruntung kilat terkadang muncul, memberikan mereka pencahayaan alami walau hanya untuk sementara.

"Willem! Di sana!" ucap Antonio antusias sambil menunjuk sebuah titik kejauhan di sebelah kanan mereka. "Tadi aku melihat ada daratan. Ayo, kita berenang kesana."

Dengan susah payah, tiga orang itu berenang ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Antonio. Tak percuma usaha keras mereka menerjang ombak dan berkali-kali ditenggelamkan gulungan air laut ketika mereka akhirnya sampai ke daratan. Rupanya, tempat mendarat mereka adalah sebuah anak pulau dari pulau utama tempat hotel mereka menginap. Deretan _bungalow _berjejer rapi di tepi pantai dengan pemandangan yang cukup indah bila tidak sedang badai seperti ini.

Antonio membuka pintu salah satu _bungalow _yang tak dikunci. Mereka beruntung bisa menemukan satu _bungalow _yang tidak terkunci di antara beberapa _bungalow _yang berdiri di pantai tersebut. Berhubung ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk liburan ke pantai, _bungalow-bungalow _tersebut tak ditempati dan kosong melompong. "Ayo, masuk! Kita harus segera menghangatkan badan."

Tanpa pikir dua kali, Willem—sambil membopong Rangga yang masih terbatuk-batuk—ke dalam _bungalow. _Mata cokelatnya menatap berkeliling _bungalow _yang kosong dan gelap itu. "Beruntung kita berhasil menemukan _bungalow _kosong di tempat seperti ini."

_Bungalow _kayu itu tampak tak terlalu besar. Ruang pertama yang mereka masuki begitu kosong dengan beberapa kursi dan meja kayu terdapat di sana. _Salad bar _dengan _stove _kecil tampak di pojokan. Dua pintu tampak berjejer tak jauh dari dekat dapur, dimana salah satu pintu baru saja dibuka Antonio. "Kamar mandi." gumamnya. Sang detektif Spanyol—basah kuyup akibat hujan dan air laut—berjalan menuju pintu satunya. "Hei, kalian berdua. Coba cari cara untuk menghangatkan badan kita. Kalau terus dibiarkan begini, bisa-bisa kita mati kedinginan."

"Tak ada apa-apa disini." sahut Willem sambil melemparkan pandang ke sekeliling _bungalow. _"Tak ada perapian—tentu, mengingat ini digunakan hanya pada musim panas. Orang bodoh macam mana yang butuh perapian di saat musim panas?"

"Hei, aku menemukan satu buah selimut!" kata Antonio gembira saat keluar dari kamar terakhir yang ia jelajahi. "Dan ternyata di dalam kamar juga ada tempat tidur masih dengan seprei."

"Kau menemukan selimut lainnya?" tanya Willem.

"Uuuh..." Antonio kembali ke dalam kamar untuk mencari selimut tambahan. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Antonio untuk keluar lagi dari dalam kamar dengan berita buruk. "Tidak. Aku tak menemukan selimut lagi. Hanya tinggal satu ini. Dan sebuah handuk ukuran sedang."

Willem mendesah pelan. Satu selimut—meskipun cukup lebar—tak mungkin cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka bertiga. Kalaupun iya, itu berarti tiga orang polisi itu harus meringkuk di bawah selimut yang sama. Berdekatan. Basah. Kedinginan.

Tunggu. Basah? Kedinginan?

"Kita harus melepas pakaian kita."

Antonio dan Rangga menatap tak percaya apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Willem. Keduanya lebih tak percaya lagi ketika melihat Willem mulai melucuti pakaiannya satu demi satu. Mulut keduanya menganga lebar saat jemari Willem mulai berkutik untuk melepaskan ikat pinggang celananya dan menarik turun—

"HENTIKAN!" seru Antonio dan Rangga, kompak. Sudah tidak bisa dibedakan wajah mana yang lebih merah; Rangga atau Antonio.

Jeritan keduanya sukses membuat Willem terhenti, tepat sebelum ia menurunkan celananya. Ia sudah setengah jalan dalam melucuti pakaiannya. _Polo shirt _basah yang ia kenakan sudah tergeletak di atas lantai kayu _bungalow. _Sepatu ketsnya juga sudah ia lepaskan dan tendang entah kemana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar vampir mesum!" jerit Rangga histeris. Mata abu-abunya berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menatap langsung ke tubuh setengah telanjang Willem.

Willem mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Uuh... Mungkin maksud pertanyaan Rangga adalah begini: Untuk apa kau membuka pakaian di tengah-tengah kami... berdua?" gumam Antonio ragu. Wajah sang Spaniard juga bersemu merah, sama seperti Rangga.

"Oh. OH!" Willem yang akhirnya menyadari bahwa tindakannya itu memang agak-agak aneh. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia langsung membuka pakaian di depan dua orang temannya seolah-olah ia siap untuk memperkosa dua orang temannya itu. Tindakan main buka baju sembarangan ini memang sangat bukan dirinya, kecuali dia ganti kepribadian dengan Francis. Tanpa terasa, rona merah mulai tampak di wajahnya. "Um... Begini. Pakaian kita basah, kan? Rasanya akan mustahil kalau kita akan bisa menghangatkan badan jika masih mengenakan pakaian basah kita. Bagaimana kalau kita lepaskan pakaian kita—tak ada maksud terselubung sama sekali, sungguh—dan menjemurnya, sementara kita menghangatkan badan dengan selimut itu. Dengan demikian, pakaian kita akan cukup kering hingga besok pagi untuk kembali ke hotel. Bagaimana?"

Rangga dan Antonio masih menatap Willem dengan pandangan curiga. Siapa yang tidak curiga setelah melihat seorang pria yang beberapa detik lalu begitu antusias untuk melanjangi dirinya sendiri di tengah udara dingin? Apalagi ada dua orang pria yang sangat menarik dengan kondisi pakaian yang sangat menggoda—basah, dengan kain sedikit menerawang dan pas di tiap lekuk tubuh—terkurung di tengah badai bersama sang eksibisionis?

Willem mengerang pelan, menyadari pandangan curiga dua orang tersebut. "Hei, kalian serius mencurigaiku mau berbuat macam-macam? Di saat kita terjebak badai dan tak bisa pulang ke hotel seperti ini?"

"... Justru di saat-saat seperti ini kemungkinan pemerkosaan terjadi..."

"Oh, ayolah, Antonio!" jerit Willem frustrasi. "Kau tahu, kan, kalau tindakan rendah di kala kepepet seperti itu hanya akan dilakukan oleh Francis?"

Dan seorang Prancis di ujung belahan laut lainnya bersin dengan tidak elitnya.

Antonio dan Rangga saling bertukar pandang, masih tampak keraguan pada mata masing-masing. Namun, akhirnya sang detektif berambut cokelat mendesah panjang dan mulai membuka kaus berwarna oranyenya untuk berikutnya diikuti dengan sepatu dan kaus kakinya, meninggalkan Rangga yang melotot panik. Rona merah di mukanya sekarang berubah menjadi lebih merah.

"Tu—Tunggu dulu!" jerit sang pemuda Indonesia panik. Ia menatap panik Antonio dan Willem yang sekarang hanya berbalut _boxer _masing-masing. "Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba buka baju seperti ini!"

"Kan alasannya sudah dijelaskan tadi oleh Willem, Rangga." sahut Antonio santai. Ia sekarang sedang sibuk memunguti pakaiannya dari lantai dan menggantungnya berdampingan dengan pakaian Willem pada seutas tali yang ditemukan Willem di laci _counter _dapur. Sang Spaniard kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Rangga setelah menjemur pakaiannya sendiri. "Ayo, sekarang buka pakaianmu supaya aku bisa menjemurnya disini."

Mulut Rangga membuka dan menutup tanpa mengeluarkan suara, bingung harus merespon apa. Buka baju? Di tempat super dingin seperti ini? Masih dalam keadaan berpakaian penuh saja sudah membuatnya mengigil, apalagi tanpa busana! Dua orang ini sinting! Ditambah lagi ia harus bertelanjang ria bersama dengan dua orang polisi dengan tubuh atletis, tampan, menggoda iman...

Oke. Pikiran Rangga sepertinya mulai rusak setelah terombang-ambing di tengah lautan terlalu lama. Ingat, Rangga! Kau sudah punya Razak! Itu namanya selingkuh kalau sampai berpikiran yang iya-iya mengenai laki-laki lain!

"Rangga, ayolah." bujuk Antonio. "Kalau kau terus memakai baju basahmu itu, kau malah akan semakin kedinginan."

Ragu, akhirnya sang pemuda berambut hitam ikal itu melepas jaket putihnya. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, ia menyerahkannya kepada Antonio sebelum mulai menarik lepas kaus merahnya. Rangga bergidik kedinginan ketika kausnya telah terlepas dan menyerahkan kaus tersebut dengan tangan gemetar karena kedinginan. Ia kemudian melepaskan sepatunya dan membiarkannya tergeletak beberapa senti di dekat kakinya, sementara ia semakin mengigil setelah menjejakkan kaki di atas lantai kayu _bungalow _yang dingin luar biasa.

"Rangga, celanamu."

Dua kata pendek yang terucap dari mulut Antonio sukses membuat Rangga pucat. Dengan penuh kengerian, ia melirik ke celana jins basah yang ia kenakan. Haruskah ia melepaskan ini? Kalau ia lepas artikel pakaian kedua sebelum akhir yang melekat di tubuhnya ini, ia akan resmi setengah telanjang di depan Antonio dan Willem. Padahal, selama ini Rangga tidak pernah telanjang—bahkan bertelanjang dada saja belum pernah—di depan laki-laki lain selain Razak. Atau mungkin kedua orang tuanya dulu ketika mengasuhnya sewaktu bayi.

"Rangga, semakin cepat kau selesaikan, semakin cepat kau bisa meringkuk nyaman di bawah selimut."

Diiringi satu anggukan pelan—dan wajah merah padam, tentunya—Rangga mulai membuka kancing dan retsleting celananya. Perlahan-lahan ia menurunkannya, sangat berhati-hati supaya _boxer _yang ia kenakan tidak ikut tertarik turun. Bisa bahaya kalau sampai benda dibalik _boxer-_nya itu terekspos. Setelah melepaskan celananya itu, Rangga segera menyerahkan celana itu kepada Antonio. Kedua lengannya yang gemetaran ia lipat di depan dada, berusaha sebisa mungkin menghangatkan diri dan menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Mata abu-abu Rangga masih menatap Antonio yang sibuk menjemur pakaian-pakaian itu. Kerutan di dahinya tampak semakin dalam dan gemeretuk giginya terdengar semakin keras. Ia sangat kedinginan dan seluruh tubuhnya menggigil luar biasa.

Sampai sepasang tangan melingkarkan selimut tebal yang hangat ke pundaknya.

Rangga memutar tubuhnya kaget ketika merasakan kehangatan dari selimut tersebut. Mata abu-abunya beradu dengan sepasang mata cokelat milik Willem serta senyum simpul sang pemuda berambut pirang. "Kau menggigil." ucapnya lembut. Ia kemudian berbicara pada Antonio yang telah selesai menjemur pakaian basah mereka. "Lebih baik kita juga segera berselimut. Udaranya semakin dingin."

"Tunggu. Kita mau duduk di lantai ini saja atau bagaimana?" tanya Antonio sambil mengerenyitkan kening. "Lantainya dingin begini..."

"Kau benar, Antonio." gumam Willem sambil menggosok-gosokan kakinya ke lantai kayu. "Lantai ini terlalu dingin. Kau ada alternatif tempat lain selain lantai dingin ini?"

"Umm... Kalau tak salah, aku melihat ada tempat tidur dan masih berseprei saat mengambil selimut itu. Tempat tidurnya cukup besar untuk memuat kita bertiga."

"Bagus! Ayo, kita kesana. Paling tidak, tempat tidurnya pasti lebih hangat daripada lantai kayu ini." kata Willem antusias sambil melingkarkan tangan di sekitar pundak Rangga, menggiring sang pemuda berambut hitam itu ke tempat tidur.

Benar kata Antonio. Sebuah _queen size bed _terbuat dari kayu tampak berdiri kokoh di tengah ruangan. Kasur per yang tampaknya empuk itu terbungkus rapi oleh seprei putih yang sedikit kusam. Beberapa buah bantal dari bulu angsa tampak bersandar pada _headboard _tempat tidur.

Willem naik ke atas tempat tidur terlebih dulu dari sebelah kiri tempat tidur, sementara Rangga berjalan dengan ragu di sebelah kanan tempat tidur. Ia menatap ragu Willem yang sedang memposisikan dirinya, sehingga dua rekannya masih muat di tempat tidur tersebut. Kedua tangan Rangga mencengkeram ujung selimut yang masih melingkar di pundaknya dengan kencang. Masih ragu untuk naik ke tempat tidur.

"Hei, Rangga." panggil Willem. Mata cokelatnya menatap dengan sedikit rasa kesal pada pemuda Asia yang masih mematung di depannya itu. "Akan lebih baik kalau kau segera naik ke tempat tidur, jadi aku bisa menghangatkan badan dengan selimut ynag kau kenakan itu."

Rangga melirik selimut berwarna abu-abu tua yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, membungkus tubuhnya yang kedinginan dalam kehangatan yang nyaman. Namun, entah kenapa, mendadak rasa hangat yang semula ia rasakan runtuh ketika Willem mengingatkan bahwa ia harus tidur bersama dengan dua orang temannya itu.

Tidur. Bersama. Berbagi tempat tidur dan selimut.

Dan sudahkah dikatakan bahwa ketiganya setengah telanjang? Dengan _boxer _sebagai penutup satu-satunya bagian paling privat milik mereka?

"Rangga, kalau kau tidak cepat naik ke tempat tidur dan berbagi selimut dengan Willem, dia bisa mati kedinginan." bisik Antonio dan mengedikkan kepala ke arah Willem yang sudah berbaring pada sisi kanan tubuhnya, menanti sambil sedikit gemetar. "Dan aku juga akan mati kedinginan kalau begini terus caranya..."

Kembali mata abu-abu Rangga berpaling dari selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, tempat tidur, Antonio, dan Willem. Tidak, tidak. Rangga terlalu polos untuk ditiduri oleh dua orang sekaligus! Satu-satunya laki-laki yang pernah menidurinya hanya adiknya! Tidak! Rangga tipe orang yang setia! Dia tidak akan berpaling dari Razak, meskipun godaan begitu berat berupa dua orang seksi setengah telanjang ini terus memaksanya ke tempat tidur.

Tidak. Rangga orang yang setia. Ia tidak akan mengkhianati Razak, selamanya.

... Iya, kan?

"Ah, kau kelamaan, Rangga."

Dan tanpa basa-basi, Antonio mendorong Rangga hingga tubuh kurus sang pemuda Asia itu terjatuh tepat ke atas tempat tidur, bahkan nyaris menimpa tubuh Willem. Belum sempat Rangga pulih dari rasa terkejutnya, kedua tangan Antonio mendorongnya lebih dekat pada Willem. Begitu dekatnya, sampai-sampai wajah Rangga bersentuhan dengan dada bidang dan polos milik Willem.

"Geser, geser~" kata sang Spaniard ceria sambil terus mendorong Rangga semakin merapat pada Willem. Setelah merasa tubuhnya cukup untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur, Antonio mengambil ujung selimut dan menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri. Sang detektif berambut cokelat itu kemudian mendesah panjang, nyaman dengan kehangatan yang disumbangkan oleh selimut itu dan juga tubuh Rangga yang berbaring di sampingnya. "Aah~ Hangat." gumam Antonio sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian menumpangkan dagunya ke pundak Rangga sementara tangan kanannya bergerak memeluk Willem dan Rangga sekaligus. "Kalian kebagian selimutnya, kan?"

Satu anggukan singkat diiringi cengiran lebar dari Willem menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Antonio. Rangga sendiri masih terlalu kaget untuk bisa memberikan balasan. Wajahnya sudah merah padam dan matanya membelalak lebar ketika merasakan tubuh Willem bersentuhan secara langsung dengan pipi kirinya tanpa penghalang apapun. Tubuhnya kaku ketika Antonio semakin menekan tubuh kurusnya dari belakang, menempelkan dada polos sang detektif dengan punggung Rangga yang juga dalam keadaan tak tertutupi benang sehelaipun.

Oh, Rangga tak yakin ia bisa bertahan satu malam ini. Ia pasti akan mati.

Bukan, bukan mati karena kedinginan. Bukan juga mati ditembak karena identitasnya sebagai _Brighella _terungkap. Bukan juga mati dirajam oleh Razak ataupun _Il Dottore _dengan tuduhan selingkuh di balik punggung mereka.

Rasanya ia akan mati karena kehabisan darah karena keintiman di antara mereka bertiga.

**

* * *

**

Malam semakin larut dan meskipun badai mulai mereda, udara semakin terasa dingin. Di sebuah _bungalow _kecil, tiga orang tampak meringkuk saling menghangatkan di atas sebuah kasur berbalut satu selimut. Pakaian-pakaian mereka masih tergantung di ruang depan _bungalow, _meneteskan air yang kemudian menggenangi lantai kayu.

Di tengah keheningan malam—selain suara desir angin dan rintik hujan serta ombak yang menghantam karang—terdengar satu suara. Suara gemeretuk, sesuatu yang beradu.

Willem adalah orang pertama yang menyadari suara gemerutuk tersebut. Ia mengerenyitkan keningnya, mencari-cari asal suara gemeretuk itu. Ternyata, sumbernya tidak terlalu jauh, melainkan tepat di depannya.

"Rangga? Kau kedinginan?" tanyanya dengan nada suara penuh kekhawatiran. Ia menyentuh pipi Rangga yang terasa begitu dingin seperti es. "Kau... Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rangga hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia menekuk tubuhnya, bentuk bola untuk lebih menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mendekat ke arah Willem ataupun Antonio, meskipun kehangatan tubuh mereka berdua sangat menggoda bagi Rangga untuk terus mendekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Antonio yang baru saja terbangun. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih setengah mengantuk dan menatap Willem serta Rangga. Dahinya berkerenyit ketika menyadari ada suara aneh yang cukup keras. "Suara berisik apa itu?"

"Rangga sepertinya kedinginan, Antonio." jawab Willem, menggantikan Rangga yang masih kedinginan. "Sepertinya ia tidak biasa dengan udara sedingin ini..."

"Oh..." Antonio menatap tubuh menggigil Rangga dari belakang dengan penuh kekhwatiran. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Rangga?"

Dengan susah payah, Rangga mengangguk. Sayang, dua orang polisi yang mengapitnya itu tidak terlalu yakin dengan jawaban sang pemuda Asia. Bagaimana mereka mau diyakinkan kalau gemeretuk serta gemetar tubuh Rangga semakin hebat. Ia bahkan mulai terlihat merah padam dan keningnya membara. Tanda-tanda ia mulai sakit.

"Antonio, kalau Rangga terus kedinginan seperti ini, ia bisa benar-benar sakit..." gumam Willem setelah merasakan hangatnya kening Rangga. Ditatapnya rekan polisi bermata hijaunya itu dengan penuh raut kekhawatiran. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita tidak mungkin kembali ke hotel sekarang." gumam Antonio. "Pakaian kita belum kering, dan hujan juga belum reda. Kita sama saja bunuh diri kalau mau jalan sekarang. Tahanlah sampai matahari terbit."

"Tapi kalau ia sakit begini..."

Antonio menatap tubuh gemetaran Rangga dengan kedua bola mata hijaunya. Ia tampak berpikir keras bagaimana caranya untuk membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu menjadi sedikit lebih hangat. Hanya sedikit saja. Namun sayangnya ia tak melihat ada selimut tambahan di dalam _bungalow. _Pakaian mereka belum kering. Cara lain untuk menghangatkan diri selain dengan selimut itu hanyalah saling berpelukan, bertukar panas tubuh.

Atau...

Rangga menjerit pelan ketika merasakan Antonio mulai menciumi tengkuknya, sementara tangan sang Spaniard sibuk menggerayangi perut dan dadanya. Mata abu-abu Rangga membelalak lebar ketika lidah dan gigi Antonio mulai memainkan daun telinganya, menghembuskan napas lembut yang menggelitik seluruh indera perasanya. Sebuah erangan pelan keluar dari mulut Rangga ketika Antonio mengigit lembut pundak Rangga.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, Antonio?" tanya Willem panik. Semburat merah tampak jelas di wajahnya; entah karena cemburu atau malu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Rangga kedinginan, kan?" gumam Antonio tak jelas. Mulutnya masih sibuk menciumi, menjilati, dan mengigit pelan leher sampai pundak Rangga. "Berhubung kita tidak punya selimut lagi atau apapun untuk semakin menghangatkan kita, aku memilih cara ini untuk membuatnya hangat."

"Tapi..." Kalimat Willem terputus oleh erangan keras yang keluar dari mulut Rangga. Rupanya, jemari sang detektif Spanyol mulai memainkan putingnya. Tubuh Rangga menggeliat diiringi napas memburu dari sang pemuda sementara Antonio terus menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuhnya dengan mulut dan tangan.

"Will," desah Antonio di antara kecupannya di sekujur leher jenjang Rangga. "Kau mau ikut? Kita hangatkan Rangga bersama."

Willem tertegun melihat Antonio yang tengah menciumi bibir ranum milik Rangga dengan begitu penuh hasrat. Ia menelan ludah ketika melihat lidah keduanya saling beradu mengeksplorasi mulut masing-masing. Wajahnya semakin panas saat mendengar erangan dan desahan penuh nikmat keluar dari mulut Rangga. Mungkin ada baiknya kalau ia tidak melewatkan ajakan Antonio.

Kembali jeritan pelan keluar dari mulut Rangga ketika ia merasakan Willem menjilati puting kirinya, menyelimuti organ tersebut dalam mulutnya yang hangat. Mata abu-abunya yang setengah tertutup, terbayangi oleh kabut kenikmatan, melirik ke bawah dimana Willem masih sibuk menjilati dadanya. Sungguh ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di pikiran dua orang ini. Kenapa mereka mendadak menyerangnya seperti ini? Alasan untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya itu cukup tidak masuk akal kalau ia mau jujur...

Rangga mengeluarkan erangan tertahan ketika tangan kanan Antonio menyusup ke balik _boxer _milik Rangga. Sang pemuda Asia bisa merasakan jemari handal Antonio menyentuh organ privatnya yang setengah menegang. Ia tak sempat protes, karena Willem segera meraih dagunya, mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menciumnya telak di bibir. Antonio sendiri menyibukkan diri pada bagian privat Rangga seraya menciumi pundak mungilnya.

"Tu... Tunggu...!" desah Rangga setelah ia berhasil mendorong Willem dan Antonio menjauh. Wajahnya merah padam karena malu. "Apa yang kalian lakukan!" bentaknya dengan suara gemetar dan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Antonio sudah bilang, kan?" ucap Willem dengan suara yang rendah. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi mata abu-abu Rangga sambil tersenyum. "Kau kedinginan, makanya kami ingin menghangatkanmu." Ia kemudian mengecup kening Rangga dengan penuh rasa sayang, diikuti oleh Antonio yang memberikan kecupan kecil di pundak Rangga.

"Tapi... Tapi tak ada cara lain untuk—OH!" Rangga mendesah panjang ketika jari-jari Antonio kembali bergerak menyusuri organ privatnya. Dalam sekejap, Rangga sudah melupakan kalimat protes apa yang akan ia lontarkan pada kedua polisi ini.

Dari sudut mata Rangga, ia bisa melihat sudut bibir Willem yang tertarik membentuk cengiran kecil. "Sudahlah, Rangga." desis sang pemuda berambut pirang. Ia kembali menarikan jemarinya di dada Rangga, tak lupa untuk bermain sejenak dengan dua puting Rangga. "Nikmati saja untuk malam ini." lanjutnya di sela-sela ciumannya.

Rangga sendiri tak tahu mau membalas apa. Mata abu-abunya sudah tak begitu fokus dan kabur. Berkali-kali ia mendesah dan mengerang ketika jari-jari handal dua orang dari depan serta belakangnya itu memainkan bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang hangat menggeliat penuh kenikmatan, mencoba untuk menahan beberapa waktu hasrat yang tak terbendung.

"Kau sudah hangat, Rangga?" tanya Antonio dengan suara cerianya. Tangannya terus menelusuri tubuh gemetar Rangga dengan tangan kanannya tetap bermain-main di bagian bawah tubuh Rangga.

Tak bisa membalas. Otak dan mulutnya saat ini sedang teralihkan oleh kehandalan mulut Willem. Harus ia akui kalau pemuda Belanda itu sangat sangat sangat handal dalam hal berciuman.

"Mm~ kau manis sekali, Rangga." gumam Willem sambil menarik tubuh Rangga dan Antonio semakin mendekat kepadanya.

Sebuah desahan napas menggoda menerpa telinga kanan Rangga, berbisik. "Jeritkan nama kami berdua saat kau sudah tak sanggup menahannya lagi nanti."

Tangan Rangga mencengkeram selimut dengan begitu kencang sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih. Mulutnya membuka lebar dalam desahan tanpa suara.

"Jeritkan nama kami berdua, Rangga."

Tubuhnya menggeliat semakin hebat di atas tempat tidur diiringi napas tersengal-sengal.

"Kami tahu kau sudah tak tahan lagi."

Sebuah anggukan pelan menjadi jawaban. Erangan pelan diikuti ketika lidah-lidah handal kembali menari di atas kulitnya yang hangat.

"Lepaskan sekarang, Rangga. Lepaskan, dan jeritkan nama kami."

Detik berikutnya begitu kabur bagi Rangga. Yang ia rasakan hanya rasa hangat dan sedikit basah di bagian selangkangnya sementara ia mendengar seseorang berteriak kencang. Suara yang begitu familiar meneriakan dua nama yang sama familiarnya. Ia masih merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan sensual Willem dan Antonio ketika suara itu dilontarkan, beriringan dengan kegelapan yang menghampirinya.

Dalam balutan kenyamanan dan hangatnya dekapan dari dua orang di depan dan belakangnya, Rangga kembali tertidur pulas.

**

* * *

**

"Rangga?"

Rangga mengerang pelan dan membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia memicingkan matanya ketika sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya.

"Rangga, ayo bangun."

Dengan susah payah, Rangga mendorong tubuhnya untuk tegak. Kejadian semalam betul-betul melelahkan. Rona merah kembali merambati wajahnya yang manis bila teringat adegan kemarin. Semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipinya bila ia teringat bahwa ialah satu-satunya orang yang memperoleh semua perhatian. Apalagi ketika tangan Antonio bermain di bagian selangkangan, membuat _boxer_-nya basah oleh—

Tunggu. Kenapa _boxer-_nya terasa kering?

Panik, Rangga menyingkapkan selimut tebal yang masih menutupi bagian tubuh bawahnya. Ia menatap dengan penuh kebingungan bahwa tanda-tanda _fourplay _yang dilakukan mereka bertiga tidak ada sama sekali. Ia tidak salah ingat, kan, kalau ia sudah... bermasturbasi dibantu oleh tangan Antonio?

"Oh, kupikir kau belum bangun."

Rangga menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dan melihat sosok Antonio yang berpakaian lengkap berdiri di ambang pintu. Setumpuk artikel pakaian ia bawa di tangan kanannya. Sepertinya pakaian milik Rangga.

Rangga sendiri terus memperhatikan Antonio yang berjalan semakin mendekat dengan pandangan bingung. Dahinya berkerenyit, berusaha berpikir keras untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Kerutan di dahi Rangga semakin dalam ketika ia tidak melihat adanya perubahan ekspresi di wajah Antonio. Pemuda Spanyol itu masih saja tersenyum ceria sambil menyerahkan pakaian Rangga yang sudah cukup kering, memintanya untuk segera berpakaian.

"Antonio... Tadi malam..." Rangga menelan ludah, tak yakin mau meneruskan pertanyaannya. Tapi, kalau tak ditanya, ia bisa mati penasaran. "Kau masih ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam?"

Antonio mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan kedua alis matanya terangkat. "Tadi malam?"

Rangga hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil menelan ludah gugup.

"Tadi malam?" ulang Antonio sambil mengusap-usap dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Tadi malam memangnya ada apa? Hei, Willem! Kau ingat?"

"Tadi malam?" ulang Willem. Sang pemuda Belanda melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar sementara kedua tangannya sibuk mengancingkan _polo shirt _yang baru saja ia kenakan. Dahinya berkerenyit bingung ketika mendengar pertanyaan Antonio. "Semalam memangnya ada apa?"

"Heeeii... Justru aku yang tak tahu, makanya aku bertanya padamu." gumam Antonio sedikit kesal sambil memutar bola matanya. "Soalnya, Rangga menanyakan apa yang terjadi tadi malam."

Willem mengangguk mengerti. Mata cokelatnya menatap bingung ke arah Rangga yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidur. "Tadi malam, ya... Selain kau yang mendengkur dengan suara cukup keras, tak ada peristiwa aneh lainnya. Iya, kan, Anotnio?" sambungnya diiringi anggukan dari Antonio.

"Me... Mendengkur?" ulang Rangga, bingung. "Jadi... Jadi apa yang terjadi waktu itu hanya mimpi? Aku cuma mimpi?"

"Mimpi? Memangnya kau mimpi apa, Rangga?" tanya Antonio polos.

Semburat merah langsung menghiasi wajah Rangga. Sang pemuda berambut hitam menundukkan kepalanya begitu dalam, malu untuk melihat langsung Antonio ataupun Willem. "Bu... Bukan apa-apa, kok." gumamnya tak jelas. Ia berjalan mendekati Antonio yang masih membawa pakaiannya, merebut secara kasar pakaian-pakaian miliknya. "A... Aku mau ganti baju! Kalian jangan lihat!" serunya panik seraya mendorong Willem dan Antonio keluar kamar sebelum membanting pintu kamar.

Mimpi? Apa yang terjadi tadi malam hanya mimpi?

Tapi... Kenapa terasa begitu nyata?

**

* * *

**

Akhirnya Willem, Antonio, dan juga Rangga berhasil kembali ke hotel. Rupanya pulau terpencil, tempat yang semula mereka terdampar, masih merupakan satu pulau yang sama dengan hotel tempat mereka menginap. Bedanya, _bungalow _tempat mereka menghabiskan malam bersama terdapat di sisi barat pulau sementara hotelnya terletak di sisi timur pulau. Rupanya badai kemarin malam hanya membawa mereka memutari pulau.

Setelah berjalan selama satu setengah jam dan bertanya pada beberapa turis serta penduduk asli pulau mengenai keberadaan hotel mereka, sampailah mereka di hotel. Mereka bisa melihat Francis dan Gilbert berjalan berputar-putar di lobi dengan gelisah. Keduanya menanti kabar yang tak kunjung datang mengenai tiga teman mereka.

Tapi, ada satu sosok yang membuat Willem, Antonio, dan terutama Rangga mengerenyitkan kening penuh kebingungan. Sesosok pemuda berambut hitam ikal dengan mata cokelat yang sekarang sedang marah-marah dengan seorang penjaga pantai serta pengelola hotel.

Seorang pemuda yang mereka kenal betul sebagai adik Rangga.

"Razak?" panggil Rangga, bingung. Ia menghampiri adiknya yang masih bersitegang dengan para penjaga pantai dan juga pengelola hotel untuk segera mencari kakaknya yang hilang di laut. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Razak memutar tubuhnya dan menatap kakaknya dengan matanya membelalak lebar. "... Rangga...?" gumamnya, ragu kalau kakaknya yang telah hilang semalaman sekarang berdiri di depannya. "... Kau sudah kembali?"

"Ya. Ternyata aku tidak terdampar terlalu jauh dan—"

Belum sempat Rangga menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Razak memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas pundak Rangga. "Syukurlah!" seru Razak gembira. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Rangga. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa!"

Rangga hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Razak. Wajar saja kalau ia khawatir. Ia juga pasti akan khawatir bila adiknya yang jatuh ke laut dan tak jelas kabarnya sepanjang malam. "Aku tak apa-apa, kok. Sungguh."

Razak menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap Rangga dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Ia menyadari kalau baju sang kakak sedikit lembab dari air dan sedikit bau laut. Mata cokelatnya kemudian melirik tajam ke arah Willem dan Antonio yang sekarang berdiri berdampingan sambil terus dibombardir pertanyaan oleh Francis serta Gilbert. "Kamu tidak diapa-apakan oleh mereka, kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Razak, tak terasa rona merah mulai nampak di kedua pipi Rangga. Ia masih tak yakin kalau kejadian tadi malam itu mimpi. Atau itu memang mimpi?

Razak yang melihat rona merah Rangga mulai naik pitam. "DUA ORANG BRENGSEK ITU MEMPERKOSAMU?" jeritnya kaget. Dicengkeramnya lengan Rangga dengan begitu keras. "Astaga, Tuhan! Ternyata aku sudah terlambat! Kau tahu, sewaktu aku membaca pesanmu kau akan pergi berlibur dengan EMPAT ORANG BRENGSEK ITU, aku segera menyusulmu. Aku takut kalau hal buruk akan terjadi padamu! Dan begitu aku sampai kesini, aku malah menerima berita dari si ALBINO SIALAN kalau kau jatuh ke laut bersama dengan DUA ORANG MENJIJIKAN itu! Dan sekarang kau membawa berita kalau kau DIPERKOSA OLEH MEREKA? Astagaaaa!"

Sebenarnya kata 'pemerkosaan' tidak benar. Pertama, tak satupun dari Willem atau Antonio memasukkan... kalian-tahu-apa-itu ke dalam kalian-tahu-apa-itu milik Rangga. Kedua, sejauh yang Rangga ingat, kejadian itu terjadi dengan suka rela. Tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang merasa dipaksa untuk berhubungan intim, termasuk Rangga. Agak sedikit memalukan untuk mengakuinya, tapi itu memang kenyataannya. Bahkan Rangga cukup menikmatinya. Kapan lagi ia bisa mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari dua orang super seksi di atas ranjang? Dan yang ketiga... Rangga masih tidak yakin kalau kejadian itu benar terjadi. Kejadian yang terjadi tadi malam terlalu nyata untuk disebut mimpi, tapi juga tak meninggalkan bukti apapun untuk bisa disebut sebagai kenyataan.

Mana yang benar? Mimpi, atau kenyataan?

Untuk sekarang, Rangga tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia lebih memikirkan nyawa Antonio dan Willem yang berada di ujung tanduk. Apalagi ketika ia melihat Razak mulai mendekati keduanya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Ya. Biarkan apa yang terjadi di dalam _bungalow _itu tetap misteri.

"KUBUNUH KALIAN!"

... Untuk sekarang, lebih baik Rangga segera mengamankan adiknya yang mengamuk, dibutakan oleh cemburu.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**EPILOGUE**

Willem dan Antonio berjalan berdampingan menuju kamar masing-masing. Wajah keduanya masih keruh setelah mengalami kejadian tadi di lobi. Siapa yang tidak kaget ketika melihat seorang pemuda mendadak marah-marah sambil mengancam akan membunuh keduanya? Tuduhannya pun tak kalah tolol, yaitu pemerkosaan. Seumur hidup mereka, tak pernah satupun dari mereka memperkosa siapapun atau apapun. Kecuali tuduhan itu diarahkan kepada Francis.

"... Kejadian tadi di lobi agak aneh, ya..." gumam Antonio sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Mendadak ada Razak, dan ia langsung menuduh kita memperkosa kakaknya."

Willem hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dalam bisu.

"Padahal, seingatku Rangga tidak melawan waktu kita bertiga melakukan itu."

"Uuh... Dia mendorongmu dan aku menjauh dari tubuhnya."

"Hanya sekali, Willem. Hanya sekali. Dan begitu kau melanjutkan ministrasimu, ia kembali jinak."

Kembali anggukan pelan menjadi jawaban.

"Jadi... Agak melebihi batas kalau Razak bilang kejadian itu sebagai... pemerkosaan. Karena Rangga sendiri juga mau."

"Ya..."

Kembali keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki di koridor hotel yang sepi itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Antonio." Kembali Willem mengeluarkan suaranya. Mata cokelatnya masih enggan untuk memandang langsung sang detektif berambut cokelat. "Setahuku, kau sudah membuat Rangga... Kau tahu." Ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di udara, gugup.

"Oh."

"Ya, yang itu." Willem berdeham sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Umm... Bagaimana bisa tempat tidurnya masih kering sewaktu pagi hari? _Boxer-_nya juga?"

"Kau ingat sewaktu aku mencari lagi selimut di dalam kamar dan malah menemukan handuk? Aku menggunakan handuk itu untuk membersihkan... kau tahu apa. Makanya, sepreinya masih bersih karena sudah kualasi dengan handuk itu."

"Dan handuknya?"

"Sudah kulempar ke luar _bungalow _sebelum Rangga menemukannya."

"Padahal kalau kau biarkan begitu saja juga tidak masalah..."

"Ya... Dan kita berdua akan benar-benar dibunuh oleh Razak. Paling tidak, kalau kita membuat itu seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi, tak ada alasan bagi Razak untuk membunuh kita. Aku menyelamatkan nyawamu, Will."

"... Kau benar juga..."

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Hyaaaa... sampah dunia sekali endingnya. Maaf, yaa. Maaf banget. Uhuhuhu... Oiya, maaf juga kalo gak sempet bales review. Ntar kalo saya sempet, saya bales, deh. Hehehe.

Ada yang mau review? :D


End file.
